


【Arthurm】师生AU (R18)(pwp)

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony
Summary: 学生亚瑟×教授奥咪过年啦，祝大家在新的一年天天开心、心想事成~总共8k字左右 先吃肉再吃糖走起~OOC预警❗ dirty talk预警❗





	【Arthurm】师生AU (R18)(pwp)

新学期的第一次月考是一个给老师留下好印象的好时机，作为全校最受学生喜欢的老师，奥姆·马略斯教授的课永远是第一个被选完的。而这能考进所有名的商学院的学生们大多都是优等生，考试什么的倒也不是一件需要奥姆多担心的事情。  
于是在月考的这一天，把卷子发下去了以后，奥姆就拿了一份多余的卷子，立在讲台边上，在卷子上写写画画的，放心的都不抬头看那些奋笔疾书的学生们一眼。  
也许其实奥姆应该抬头看看的，在一堆埋着头写卷子的考生们中间，有一个明显和周围学生不是一个画风的大个子早早的就放下了笔，从开考20分钟以后就在盯着他看，一直看到考试结束。  
奥姆用一种很张扬但漂亮的字体填满了一张卷子以后还一直低着头，仿佛是不想与那个考生的目光交汇一样，低头将手中的笔转出不同的花样，拒绝抬起头来巡视考场。  
直到考试结束铃响以后，学生都陆陆续续的交上了卷子，奥姆才在学生走后从整理好的卷子里抽出了其中一张，叠起来，塞进了口袋里，换上了考试时他自己填写的那套卷子。

从教务处那里领了一大摞需要批阅的卷子，奥姆并没有抱怨什么，只是等他回到办公室把卷子放下的时候，活动了一下酸痛的手腕，叹了口气。  
办公室的门被锁上，躲在门后的人从背后环住了奥姆的腰，将他向后一拉，让他跌入了一个宽阔结实的怀抱。  
“亚瑟？”奥姆闻到亚瑟身上那如同旷野一般清冽的须后水的味道，也就放松了身体，把重心都倚靠在身后的人温暖而宽厚的胸膛上。  
“不是我的话，还有谁敢偷跑进我们伟大的马略斯教授的办公室。”亚瑟的手不老实的在奥姆紧绷的西裤上游移，然后他就在年轻的教授的口袋里发现了自己考试时写的那张卷子。  
“你看了？”亚瑟一只手揽着自己的老师，一只手把叠好的卷子抖开，他低下头把下巴枕在奥姆的肩头，因为考试扎起来的丸子头，已经被解开放了下来，蹭在奥姆敏感的颈部皮肤上，引起他一阵细微的挣扎。  
“嗯，看过了。”奥姆试图把那张除了选择题蒙了一些填上了，剩下的题的空白处都被亚瑟用dirty words填满的试卷从他的眼前拿开。  
“真的？那老师觉得，我这份卷子答得怎么样？”看着为人师表衣冠楚楚的奥姆因为他填的卷子而羞赧到耳朵尖都透着一股红色，亚瑟的心里一阵满足。  
“别闹，亚瑟。”奥姆拿出了作为马略斯教授讲课时的语气，却被亚瑟按住了手脚禁锢在怀里，一到挣扎过后还是动弹不得。  
皮带扣撞在桌子上，发出啪嗒一声，奥姆的裤子被亚瑟扯落胯下，堪堪的挂在膝盖处，亚瑟的手指灵活的探进了那熟悉的地带。  
“您刚才说了什么，我的教授？我没有听清楚。”亚瑟有些粗糙的手指硬挤入了那温热紧致的穴道，缓缓地试探着推进，当他的指尖安上那个熟悉的小小的凹陷的时候，怀里的人一个颤抖发出了声意味不明的呜咽，接着乖乖的闭上了嘴。  
在这种时候，奥姆不想惹恼亚瑟，也不想发出那些羞耻的呻吟，但是亚瑟偏偏故意的反复戳弄着那一点，奥姆抿紧了嘴唇，可还是有断断续续的呻吟从中溜出，听起来有些说不出的娇媚和淫荡。  
亚瑟故意加重了手上的力道，又在爱人的脖颈上留下一串湿哒哒的吻，引的奥姆一阵粗重地喘息，保持站立的双腿都有些颤抖。

奥姆被亚瑟压着弯着腰，趴在摞满卷子的办公桌上，他得小心翼翼的用手肘撑起身体来，才不会压坏学生们刚考完的卷子。  
被亚瑟开发的很好的身体很快就适应了三根手指的进入，自觉分泌了充足的汁水，随着亚瑟指尖的运动而带出盈盈的水光。  
亚瑟啧啧舌头，将自己灼热的性器贴在奥姆的娇嫩的臀缝间磨蹭，却不肯进去。  
见亚瑟迟迟没有进一步动作，奥姆知道亚瑟想要的是什么，他把仿佛熟透的苹果一般红的脸颊埋进卷子里，自觉的分开腿，把屁股抬得老高，讨好似得轻微扭动着，想要引诱着他的好学生艹进去。  
“你想要我干什么，我的老师？”亚瑟饶有兴趣的一边把玩着身下的人送到眼前的白嫩翘挺的臀部，一边俯下身用两根指头夹住了奥姆的一粒敏感的乳尖，肆意地揉捏着。他故意用下流的语气叫奥姆老师，因为他知道这样会使奥姆更加地兴奋。  
“唔...我想让你...进来...”从卷子堆里传来的奥姆的声音闷闷的却很酥软，胸前那带点疼痛的刺激和亚瑟的话让他的性器也挺立了起来，压在冷硬的桌子边上，十分难受。  
“像这样吗？”亚瑟捞起奥姆的腰直直的闯了进去，温暖的肠壁紧紧的吸着他的性器，以至于让他无法顺畅的捅到最里面去。  
也许是因为第一次在办公室里做这种事情，奥姆下意识就会有些紧张，尽管他知道此时应该放松下来，好方便亚瑟进入，可他却无法控制自己紧绷的肌肉，把亚瑟的性器夹得更紧。  
“放松，宝贝，你是想把我夹断吗。”亚瑟在那白嫩的屁股上留下了一个大大的巴掌印，奥姆那本就紧致的小穴这样的用力的夹着他，让他着实有些吃不消，差点刚进去就被榨出了精液。  
“呜...不是...啊...”被自己的学生训诫着一下下的打屁股的羞耻感让奥姆更加的兴奋，他忍不住放弃了支撑直接贴在了桌面上，抽出一只手去撸动自己的性器，用另一只挡住自己的脸。  
完全进入了状态的奥姆肌肉不再紧紧的绷着，他的小穴在亚瑟蛮横的冲撞之下像遭了洪水一样湿润，他配合着亚瑟的节奏摆动着腰肢，尽力的要将亚瑟的性器吞得更向里一些，而亚瑟也如他所愿地一次次重重的碾过那让奥姆颤栗地腺体，又一次次的顶进最深处。  
亚瑟尺寸极为可观的性器深深地埋在他的体内，奥姆觉得自己像是要被贯穿了一样，他敏感的小穴内部被撑得满满当当的，他满脑子只剩下了被亚瑟炙热而又坚硬的性器艹开了的快感。  
“怎么样，老师，我的表现你给打几分？”亚瑟一边说着，一边重重的顶弄了一下奥姆那最为敏感的腺体。  
“啊...满分...嗯唔...给你打满分...”奥姆在激烈的快感的冲击下，连一句完整的话都说不出，只能顺着亚瑟的意思答应着他的话。  
“这么满意啊，那老师是不起该给我点奖励呢？”亚瑟故意突然抽了出来，冷嗖嗖的空气顺着一张一合地颤动着的穴口灌了进去，让奥姆觉得一阵的空虚难耐。  
“什么奖励？”奥姆漂亮地蓝眼睛因为情欲而变得有些迷离，他有些茫然的回头看着亚瑟，顺从的询问到。  
“你知道的。”亚瑟坐在奥姆柔软舒适地椅子上，拽着奥姆的领带把他拽到眼前，示意奥姆自己决定接下来该怎么办。  
奥姆有些怯生生的看了看亚瑟那直戳戳的挺立着的巨物，咽了口口水，双腿分开，跪在椅子的两边，用手扶着亚瑟那惊人的性器，找准位置慢慢地坐了下去。  
“呜...不行...亚瑟...啊...太深了...不行...”尽管奥姆自己掌控速度，上下活动地很慢，但这个姿势让亚瑟顶的太深了，奥姆觉得再这么来一会儿他就要被亚瑟给艹穿了。  
“不不不，老师，你要相信自己的潜力，这还是你教我的话呢。”亚瑟听到一向严肃清高的老师的求饶只觉得更加的兴奋，他有力的双手稳稳的握住了奥姆的腰，按照加快了频率，一下下的按向了自己用力顶送的胯。  
“呜...亚瑟...求你...呜...求你停下...”这样猛烈的进攻让奥姆失魂落魄地只知道哭着求饶，他精致的脸上挂满了汗水，与生理性的泪水混在一起，被水流带走，金色的发丝凌乱的贴在脸上，显得要多淫荡就有多淫荡。  
他甚至无暇顾及自己可怜的性器，后穴传来的快感让他爽得直翻白眼，被自己的学生按在办公桌上侵犯的羞愧感和快感一起侵占了他的思维。  
在亚瑟的又一轮进攻之下，奥姆忍不住将自己稀薄的精液射在了亚瑟精壮的小腹上，同时后穴也是一阵颤抖的收缩，前后同时的达到了高潮。  
“Fuck.”这样热烈的挤压让亚瑟禁不住也将自己的精液灌满了奥姆最深处，他揽着奥姆的脖颈，亲吻着爱人额头，仿佛是在亲吻什么易碎的宝物一样珍惜。

过了好一会，跌坐在亚瑟身上的奥姆才找回了理智，他无奈的看了看不知轻重的亚瑟在他身上留下的痕迹，一件一件的又把衣服穿了回去，最后还重新打了一遍亚瑟高抬贵手没有扯开的领带。  
而亚瑟只是提上了裤子，坐在那里看奥姆整理自己的仪容仪表。他并不像奥姆那么的注意形象，毕竟在同学们的眼中他只是亚特兰蒂斯家族不学无术的继承人而已，不像奥姆是同学们都敬仰的学校里最年轻却学识渊博的教授。

奥姆和亚瑟的相识还是从亚特兰娜执意要把亚瑟丢进这个商学院里学习，好让亚瑟学成以后回家继承家业开始的。  
同样是家族继承人的两个人，一个是醉心于学术研究讨厌商场的浮躁气息的老师，一个是无心学习只想安心的当个纨绔子弟的学生，一但相遇就会不可避免的被彼此吸引。  
亚瑟在入学典礼的那一天就看上了作为教师代表发言的奥姆，没有什么恋爱经验的禁欲系老师，没有费什么力气就被厚脸皮的花花公子亚瑟骗到了手。  
要是知道两个人的关系会发展到今天这个程度，估计奥姆当初打死自己都不会同意和亚瑟这个问题学生一起出去喝一杯好好谈谈的。

一阵敲门声响起，奥姆飞速地瞟了一眼还懒洋洋地赖在他的椅子上的亚瑟，把办公室的门打开了条缝。  
来的人是穆克，亚瑟隔壁班的学习委员，品学兼优的好学生，也是奥姆的头号粉丝。他选修了奥姆的所有课程，每次考试都考满分，且每次都抢着替奥姆跑腿，所以亚瑟一看见他就说不出的来气。  
奥姆接过奥姆给他送过来地文件，道了谢客气了几句才把门关上，转过脸来就看见了亚瑟有些不悦的表情。  
“周五篮球队有场友谊赛，你来看吧。”亚瑟套上了他的背心，站起身来准备离开，实际上他是准备和奥姆一起出去吃个饭的，但是穆克的出现坏了他的好心情。  
“看看吧，没有课我就去。”不知道亚瑟突然搭错了哪根筋，突然变得冷淡，但是和他在一起有一段日子的奥姆也已经习惯了亚瑟喜怒无常的性格了，身为老师的他，也不愿意和一个学生计较。  
“走了。”亚瑟把他那审美品味糟糕的皮夹克甩到肩上，摔上了办公室的门。

 

等奥姆忙完了工作赶到球场的时候，比赛的第一小节都快要结束了，奥姆找了一个不起眼的小角落里坐下。  
找到了在场大多数的女性观众目光的焦点也就找到了亚瑟，身材高大的他在一群文质彬彬的商学院高材生中十分的扎眼。  
奥姆十分确定亚瑟没有看见他，因为在休息时间亚瑟十分大方的接受了那个红发女孩给他递上的水，还揽着对方的肩膀十分亲昵的说了些什么。  
奥姆把西装的一角揪得发皱，他不明白亚瑟今天叫他来就是为了让他看他和红发女孩的亲密？又或者是为了暗示花花公子又找到了新欢，他可以出局了？

奥姆的纠结没有持续很久，在他在看台上像个弃妇一样愣神发完呆错了过整场比赛以后，就被亚瑟拽进了已经空无一人的更衣室。  
“你总算明白我的感受了吧。”当奥姆被亚瑟扒光了扔进了浴室的隔间的时候，他还没有反应过来亚瑟突如其来的这句话是什么意思。  
“啊？”他有些疑惑的偏着头看了看还处于愤怒状态下的亚瑟，不明白他又在生什么气？  
“我以前从不这样，如果你明白了的话，以后也让那个穆克离你远点好吗？”亚瑟前言不搭后语的话，让奥姆突然明白了点什么。  
亚瑟以前是什么样子奥姆当然知道，其实在亚瑟没追求他之前，他就经常偷偷的来球场这里，偷看这个与周围环境格格不入的大个子年轻人打球。  
奥姆总觉得这个年轻人的身上有一种与周围的其他老师和学生不同的坦率又热情的性子。当然这样的亚瑟肯定很受女孩子喜欢，但他却从不享受暧昧的感觉，也从来不会给那些女孩子们她们有机会的错觉。虽说这样的做法有些不近人情，却很让奥姆欣赏。  
“呃，好的，我答应你。”被禁锢在墙和亚瑟中间的奥姆大概是猜到了亚瑟误会了穆克和他有什么，下意识地去哄这个整个人都洋溢着一股醋味的大个子。

两人站在花洒下，温热的水流将亚瑟壮硕的肌肉上的汗水冲走，蒸腾出温暖朦胧的水汽。  
亚瑟把相比于自己要瘦小一些的老师圈在怀里，从头浇下的水流让他看不清楚东西，他凭着感觉找到了奥姆薄薄的嘴唇，然后吻了上去，一个不具有侵略性的缱绻缠绵的吻，奥姆也闭上了眼睛回应亚瑟的亲吻。  
“其实之前你偷偷跑来看我打球的事，我早就知道了。”亚瑟在奥姆脖子上留下了一个深深的吻痕，看奥姆今天偷偷坐在角落里的样子，他还是忍不住告诉了奥姆这件事。“像老师这样的人，就算坐在角落里，也不会被人海掩藏。”  
“为什么？”不知是因为偷看亚瑟被抓包了还是因为其他什么，奥姆整个人都透着一种诱人的粉红色，看起来美味极了。  
“因为我们本质相同。”亚瑟在奥姆纤细优雅的锁骨上吸允舔咬，不用等奥姆说完，他就知道奥姆想问的是什么，因为他们心意相通。  
“是的...”奥姆低下头主动吻上了亚瑟，回应他的是亚瑟热烈而又诚挚的深吻。  
亚瑟的吻从上向下滑落，到最后身材高大的亚瑟不得不跪在冰冷的地面上才能含住奥姆被挑逗地昂扬的挺立。  
学校浴室的水特有的淡淡的消毒水的味道，代替了平常亚瑟品尝到的奥姆的味道充斥着亚瑟的口腔，他皱了皱眉头，却没有把奥姆的性器吐出来，而是卖力的含的更深，然后越来越快的的吞吐着。  
作为一个情场老手，亚瑟的技巧让奥姆如坠云端，亚瑟的舌头灵活的扫过前端的凹壑，又绕着8字舔抵着那白嫩的柱身，接着在深深的赶紧去用上些许力道的吸允几下，奥姆被亚瑟舔的得用手扶住墙才能够支撑的住自己的重量。他高仰着头，闭着眼睛，任由水流打在脸上，他把手插进亚瑟那被水打湿的乱发中，不自觉的挺动着胯，在亚瑟一阵快速的吞吐之后，颤抖着射在了亚瑟嘴里。  
亚瑟把那咸腥的精液吞下肚子，还舔掉了那些残留在嘴边的白浊，他站起身来，把还处在不应期的奥姆翻过去，按在了浴室的墙上，就着淋浴的水，做了扩张。  
奥姆的胳膊贴着布满了水珠的墙壁，这是一向保守的教授第一次在这种并不算私密的场合做这种事情。水流给他带来的新颖的感觉与怕被人突然闯入而发现的刺激，让奥姆感觉像是他们第一次做那样的有新鲜感，他不得不再次感叹亚瑟在性爱方面的丰富的经验。  
亚瑟用细密的吻描摹出了奥姆因为支撑而凸起的蝴蝶骨的形状，又在那后仰的脖颈上撒上浅浅的吻，最后含住了奥姆敏感地耳垂，一边口齿不清的说着，“我要把我的篮球放进你的篮筐里，怎么样？”一边突然大力地顶进了最深处，引起了奥姆的一声惊呼。  
“去你的，亚瑟。”奥姆只有被这个总爱说混蛋话的学生欺负急了的时候才会爆粗口，亚瑟则是因为喜欢听奥姆气急败坏地用一种十分生涩的口吻说骂人的话而更加喜欢欺负奥姆。  
奥姆因为亚瑟的下流话有些羞愤，他报复性的用力收缩甬道，使劲地夹紧亚瑟的性器，然后他就满意的听到了亚瑟猛的吸了一大口气，和用低沉的声音小声说着的粗话。  
那紧致的包裹感和挤压带来的快感让亚瑟的性器愈发的坚硬，奥姆甚至能感觉的到深埋在他体内的那根东西更加挺翘的戳了上他更里面的嫩肉。  
干嘛要作死呢，年轻的教授在接下来被更加兴奋的亚瑟钉在浴室的墙上，以各种姿势被艹了个通透的二十分钟里都在思考这个问题。  
“啊...我不行了...亚瑟...啊...”被亚瑟抱起来，后背抵在墙上的奥姆忍不住出声求饶，完全没了刚才跟亚瑟置气的时候的那股子劲了。  
也差不多了的亚瑟听到老师的告饶，也终于舍得将自己的滚烫精液悉数的射进了那已经湿润泥泞的甬道里。  
在浴室里做的最大的好处就是便于清洁，亚瑟装作看不见奥姆对他翻的大大的白眼，贴心的给腿软的要命的老师做好了清洁，套上了他最爱的衬衣。

一阵剧烈运动以后都饿了的两个人，在亚瑟的带领之下，跑去了城郊的一家不起眼的小烧烤店，店主烤的香嫩多汁的肋排很快就征服了奥姆。  
一向文质彬彬的教授第一次放弃良好的仪态，和亚瑟一起啃着排骨吨着啤酒，享受着他的家人所鄙视的粗俗的生活。  
喝的有些晕乎乎的奥姆吃完饭以后非要拉着亚瑟去看星星。两个人溜达到荒芜的河边，找到了一个四周都长着老高的荒草的水泥台子，席地而坐。  
打开在便利店里买来的罐装啤酒，白色的泡沫就争先恐后涌了出来，这种啤酒口味清淡一些，没有店里的啤酒那么醇厚。  
清冷的风将平静的水面吹皱，落在水面上的繁星随着水流浮动，像是这两个喝醉了的人一样轻飘飘的。  
“说真的，穆克？你怎么能想的出来我会喜欢我的学生？”在因为酒精而变得绯红的皮肤的映衬之下，奥姆的眼中似乎也盛满了星光。  
“我不也是你的学生？”亚瑟把空酒罐丢到一边，又打开了罐新的。  
“拜托，大少爷，你哪里像个学生？我敢打赌你的脑袋瓜比大一新生的还要空荡荡的。”奥姆露出了对自己会赌赢自信满满的笑容。  
“当个四肢发达头脑简单但是会玩会吃的傻大个有什么不好。”亚瑟完全没有在意奥姆对于他智商的嘲讽，反而表现出了对自己现有的荒废的生活200%的满意。  
“你啊，也不想想毕业以后怎么办，作为你们家族唯一的继承人你也该收收心学点东西了。”奥姆·人生导师·马略斯有着所有老师的通病，看到这种问题儿童总是忍不住说教。  
“那不是还有你吗。”亚瑟·只想吃喝玩乐·库瑞表示不想思考这些烦人的事情。  
“我替你考试也就罢了，难不成还能跟你一辈子，帮你搞定一切事情啊？”奥姆对这个不学无术的大少爷翻了个大大的白眼，过几年老奥瓦克斯想要退休的话，他就要离开学校回家继承公司了，他知道亚瑟也一样逃不过这样的安排。  
“所以，马略斯老师你愿意跟着我一辈子，给我收拾烂摊子吗？”亚瑟又拽开了一罐啤酒，站起来摇摇晃晃地单膝跪下，举着个拉环说到。  
“你可真是和小混蛋，亚瑟。”奥姆被亚瑟幼稚的举动逗笑了，就那么原地坐着，一边骂着亚瑟一边口罩体正直的把手伸了过去，让亚瑟给他套上拉环戒指。

毕业考试发了成绩，几乎天天翘课的亚瑟凭借着奥姆教的那几门课程的优异成绩，顺利的从学校毕了业，把亚特兰娜高兴的非要邀请马略斯一家人来家里做客。  
“你看你们家奥姆，这么年轻，就能够在经济学方面取得了这么高的成就，还把我们家这么不听话的孩子给教的懂事多了。”亚特兰娜看奥姆的眼神简直就是像说我多希望这个才是我儿子一样。  
“哪里，奥姆也只是会闷在家里研究些理论而已，不像亚瑟，这么年轻就已经懂得和其他家族企业的继承者结交，为以后的合作做铺垫，这才是优秀的家族企业继承人该做的事。”能把一群二世祖一起鬼混说成这么光荣的事情，奥瓦克斯和亚特兰娜的商业互吹进行的不是一般的顺利。  
亚瑟和奥姆听这两个人互相吹捧的如此和谐，也就都低头安静的吃饭，自动屏蔽掉谢谢老家伙们对他们自己家孩子的无情的嘲讽。

奥瓦克斯还有事要和他的合作伙伴涅柔斯谈，就先离开了，但在亚特兰娜热情的坚持下，奥姆被留下在家里住一晚上，好和亚特兰娜多聊聊天。  
亚特兰娜真的挺喜欢奥姆的，亚瑟几乎是全面继承了他爹亚瑟·库瑞的基因，从小到大就喜欢些文史类的东西，反而对她着力想培养的金融方面的知识一点兴趣也没有，而奥姆反而更像是她想要的儿子的类型。  
等到奥姆陪这个为了让儿子继承家业而操碎了心的阿姨聊完了天已经是晚上十点多了，亚特兰娜让亚瑟领着奥姆去客房以后就自己去睡觉了，而亚瑟满口答应着，却把奥姆拐带回了自己的房间。

亚瑟的房间收拾的倒是挺干净整洁的，书架上一些很有情怀的小东西表明了屋子的主人是个挺恋旧的家伙。  
“恭喜毕业呀，我的高材生。”从今天开始亚瑟就不再是那个要他一直跟着收拾烂摊子的学生了，或许他们开始的有些荒唐的恋爱也该随着亚瑟的毕业落幕，然后他们各自继承家业娶妻生子，奥姆不是个会被爱情冲昏头脑的毛头小子，他明白这样的结局对谁都好。  
“还不是多亏了您，我的好教授。”要不是奥姆帮忙，以他自己考的那几门的烂成绩，估计留级个好几年都不一定能毕得了业。  
“我有一件事情要和你说。”事实如此，奥姆没有反驳亚瑟的话，实际上他并不知道现在跟亚瑟提分手亚瑟会是什么反应。  
“我也有一件事，想让老师答应。”急脾气的亚瑟打断了奥姆的思路，奥姆只好问先问他是什么事情。  
“一件很重要的事情，但是要等你答应了我，我才告诉你。”亚瑟就像个耍赖的孩子一样，可心里还是有点愧疚的奥姆还是答应了亚瑟的要求。  
亚瑟从他难得穿一次的正经西装的口袋里掏出了一个红色的小盒，在奥姆震惊地目光里，取出了一个毫无疑问是个戒指的东西，要给奥姆戴上。  
“我们不可以...”奥姆想要抽回亚瑟牵着他的手，却被亚瑟一把拽了过去，慌乱之中被亚瑟得逞，把戒指牢牢地套了上去。  
“你已经答应了我了，不准反悔。”亚瑟像个超大号的泰迪熊一样把奥姆抱在怀里，他的声音听起来闷闷的像是受了极大的委屈一样。  
“亚瑟...”不知怎么的，奥姆就是不忍心说出拒绝的话，他的理智告诉他现在应该推开亚瑟，但他却伸出了手，回抱住亚瑟。  
“奥咪，分开是最好的结果，可却不是我们想要的结果不是吗？”奥姆的性格他最了解了，所以他才赶在这个时候，用求婚截住了奥姆想说出地分开的请求。  
“没错...”奥姆无奈的叹了口气，和心意相通的人在一起总有这么点坏处，你想说什么他都知道。  
“所以，遵从本心好吗？人就活这么一回，不要留下遗憾。”亚瑟举起他们十指相扣的手，轻轻的吻了一下刻着他们名字的戒指，有些慌乱有些期许的目光，落在奥姆的那片湛蓝的海洋里。  
轰的一声，把两个人都吓了一跳，从窗户里就能看到窗外美丽的烟火，他们在屋里都听到了隔壁家小孩子放烟火时激动的叫喊。  
这么美的烟火，不做一些浪漫的事就可惜了，所以奥姆拽着亚瑟不好好系扣子的衬衣领子，凶巴巴的吻了上去。  
亚瑟关上了灯，那些空中转瞬即逝的花朵，把房间映成了不同的颜色，在那忽明忽暗的交错中，两个纠缠在一起的身影一起摔在了床上。  
那些炙热而又饱含深情的目光，温柔而有力的拥抱，飘忽而又眷恋的抚摸，势均力敌又缱绻的亲吻，纵情而又隐忍的呻吟，蛮横而又体贴的侵略，都在这这美丽的烟火之下，忽明忽暗。  
将那些多余的顾虑都当做无关痛痒的杂音忽略，他们的眼中只剩下了彼此，如神的恩赐一般美好外貌，如月光一般清澈的美好灵魂，两个被上苍眷恋的人始终如一的如此契合。

 

彩蛋:  
穆克以全校第一的成绩从学校毕业，奥姆正打算把人推荐到自家的公司任职的时候被亚瑟及时的拦住了，几天之后穆克就一脸黑线的那些奥姆的推荐信来到了亚特兰蒂斯应聘。  
几年以后，穆克成了亚特兰蒂斯的执行总监，亚瑟过上了当着总裁又搂着一个总裁满世界浪的逍遥日子，留下公司承担着双倍工作量的总监加班累到吐血。。。


End file.
